tvdfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Chasing the Devil's Tail
Chasing the Devil's Tail jest siódmym odcinkiem drugiego sezonu The Originals. Opis POŚCIG ZA WSZYSTKIM, CO KOCHA ESTHER — Kiedy Klaus odkrywa, że Elijah został dotknięty magią Esther, udaje się na bagna w poszukiwaniu antidotum, lecz szybko uzmysławia sobie, iż nie jest sam. Uzbrojona w zgromadzony przez Aidena informacje, Hayley współpracuje z nim, Marcelem, Cami oraz Joshem i wprowadza w życie plan pokonania Vincenta przez wykorzystanie jego jedynej słabości. W tym samym czasie, gdy Esther jest zdeterminowana do kontynuowania swych postanowień, Vincent i Kaleb są zmuszeni ponownie rozważyć własne strategie. Zaintrygowany uporczywymi próbami Daviny w celu stworzenia zaklęcia rozłączającego od ich rodowodów, Kol wyznaje jej kilka tajemnic ze swej przeszłości i zaprowadza ją w miejsce, którego częstym bywalcem był w 1914 roku. Streszczenie Sen Elijah. Nastoletni Elijah goni Klausa w lesie. Gubi go i spotyka swoją dorosłą wersję, która ostrzega go przed tym, jaki się stanie. Klaus stara się wniknąć w umysł Elijah i obudzić go ze śpiączki. Sam zaczyna krwawić z nosa, dlatego Hayley go powstrzymuje. Okazuje się, że Esther użyła zioła, by uśpić syna. Jackson wyprawia Oliverowi pogrzeb. Hayley przychodzi do przyjaciela i zachęca go do przewodzenia stadu. Ona, Marcel i Aiden postanawiają zemścić się na Finnie. Camille uwodzi mężczyznę, który zaprasza ją na koncert. Kol, przebywający w motelu z Daviną, próbuje przekonać ją do współpracy, gdy dostaje bolesne wezwanie od matki. Esther ponagla Finna, by przyprowadził do niej Camille, która ma odegrać ważną rolę w jej planie. Ansel proponuje Klausowi pomoc w szukaniu zioła leczącego przypadłość Elijah. Davina i Kol jadą razem samochodem, rozmawiając o przeszłości Pierwotnego. Hayley, Marcel, Josh i Aiden planują akcję pojmania Finna. Cami przynosi im czarodziejskie przedmioty - w tym kajdanki uniemożliwiające wiedźmom praktykowanie magii. Ansel mówi Klausowi, że przyglądał się jego poczynaniom z zaświatów. Kol mówi matce, że wszystko idzie zgodnie z jego planem. Ansel zdobywa dla syna roślinę. Kol prowadzi Davinę na cmentarz Lafayette, gdzie używając jej krwi, otwiera grobowiec wypełniony magicznymi przedmiotami. Okazuje się, że zostały one stworzone przez czarownice, które on uczył, tak jak urządzenia w schowku rodziny O'Connell. Kol chce zmienić jeden ze sztyletów tak, by działał na Klausa. Na koncercie Cami rozmawia z Finnem o jego rodzinie. Wychodzi w celu odebrania telefonu i zostaje upozorowane jej porwanie, co widzi czarownik. Ansel ujawnia Klausowi, że wyczuł, iż jego dziecko nadal żyje. Aiden kontynuuje plan zwabienia Finna w pułapkę. Hayley uzdrawia Cami, która została przez nią ugryziona. Josh rozmawia z Aidenem o jego ulubionych zajęciach. Panna Marshall wyjaśnia Camille, jak będzie przebiegało unieszkodliwienie czarownika. Okazuje się, że Marcel poszedł, by chronić Davinę przed Kolem. Ci tymczasem zmieniają sznur w złoto za pomocą magii znanej Mikaelsonowi. Klaus zabija Ansela, by nikt nie dowiedział się, że Hope nadal żyje. Davina oraz Kol rozmawiają o tworzeniu sztyletu dla Klausa. Plan pokonania Finna niemal zawodzi, ponieważ mężczyzna okazuje się sprytniejszy niż zakładano. Niemal wyrywa serce Hayley, jednak w ostatniej chwili pojawia się Jackson i ratuje dziewczynę. Cami zakłada kajdanki Finnowi. Klaus przemawia do Elijah, by go obudzić. Sen Elijah. Dorosły Elijah atakuje swą młodszą wersję, ale ona wbija mu w serce kołek, który wcześniej przekazał jej Klaus. Elijah budzi się i widzi swego brata. Jackson opowiada Hayley o latach, które spędził na czekaniu na jej przybycie. Elijah pociesza załamanego po zabiciu Ansela Klausa. Esther znajduje martwe ciało dawnego kochanka. Kol zanosi śpiącą Davinę do jej starego pokoju na strychu kościoła św. Anny. Marcel atakuje Pierwotnego. Ubierając się, Elijah doświadcza napływu wspomnień o śmierci Tatii. Gdy Davina się budzi, odkrywa, że nie ma kołka. Zrozpaczona Esther spotyka się z Cami w barze i atakuje ją. Marcel i Hayley przyprowadzają prezenty dla Elijah i Klausa - ich pojmanych braci, Kola oraz Finna. Obsada Postacie główne *Joseph Morgan jako Niklaus Mikaelson *Daniel Gillies jako Elijah Mikaelson *Phoebe Tonkin jako Hayley Marshall *Charles Michael Davis jako Marcel Gerard *Danielle Campbell jako Davina Claire *Leah Pipes jako Camille O'Connell Postacie gościnne *Nina Dobrev jako Tatia (archiwalne) Postacie cykliczne *Colin Woodell jako Aiden *Daniel Sharman jako Kol/Kaleb *Sonja Sohn jako Lenore Shaw/Esther *Yusuf Gatewood jako Vincent/Finn Mikaelson *Steven Krueger jako Joshua Rosza *Lloyd Owen jako Ansel *Nathan Parsons jako Jackson *Perry Cox jako młody Elijah Mikaelson *Aiden Flowers jako młody Klaus Mikaelson *Chase Coleman jako Oliver (ciało) Soundtrack *Noah Gundersen - Poor Man's Son *La Serenissima - Suonata a solo facto per Monsieur Pisendel in A Major *John Lee Hooker - Crazy About That Walk *Preservation Hall Jazz Band - That's It! *Morrie Morrison Orchestra - Sweet Annabelle *Olafur Arnalds - Near Light *London Grammar - Devil Inside (INXS Cover) Cytaty Klaus: Wiem, że tkwisz w bitwie, jakkolwiek głęboko w twym umyśle nasza matka ustawiła jej scenę. Usłysz mój głos. Matka uważa, że wygra, ponieważ pogrążyła cię w samotności, ale nie jesteś samotny. Wpuść mnie. ---- Klaus: Zostaniesz tu ze swoimi wilkami i popilnujesz twierdzy. Hayley: Wolałabym oderwać głowę twojej matce. Klaus: Nie mieszaj się do tego. Mówię poważnie, Hayley. Już raz do ciebie dotarła. Co by się stało, gdyby Elijah obudził się i zastał cię jako ofiarę jej szaleństwa? Hayley: Nie będę jej ścigać, obiecuję. cicho Nauczyłam się kilku rzeczy od twojej matki. Nie będę jej ścigać. Odbiorę jej wszystko, co kocha. ---- Hayley: Klaus się wścieknie, jeśli zaangażujemy w to Cami. Marcel: Klausa tu nie ma! A Cami? Cóż, ma to coś, że nie lubi, gdy ludzie mówią jej, co może, a czego nie może. Ufam, że ty spośród wszystkich ludzi powinnaś to zrozumieć. ---- Cami: Nie zadzwonił. Myśli, że mnie chroni, ale... nie chcę, być ochraniana! Prawdę mówiąc, już nie myślę, że chcę przebywać blisko niego. Finn: To całkiem niezły postęp! Co cię trapi? Cami: Zastanawiałam się... Wiem, że to jest trochę... okropnie nieprofesjonalne, miałam nadzieję, że mogłabym dostać przydzielonego nowego doradcę. Finn: Uważasz, że nasze zajęcia nie są produktywne? Cami: Nie! Nie, nie o to chodzi. Były wspaniałe. Ty... ty naprawdę mnie poznajesz. Ja po prostu... też chciałabym cię poznać. ---- Davina: Jedynym powodem, dla którego jestem wciąż tkwię z tobą w tym głupim hotelu jest twój dziwaczny umysł przypominający encyklopedię czarownic. Kol: Dobrze. Cóż, oto magiczny sekret ze starożytnych legend rzymskich psychologów... SEN, Davino! Jesteś na nogach od kilku dni. Davina: Jakoś ciężko odpocząć z tysiącletnim psychopatą w łóżku obok. Kol: Ujęłaś to tak, że brzmię odrobinę jak dziwak. ---- Davina: Byłeś czarownikiem zanim stałeś się wampirem, racja? Kol: Tak. Żadne z mojego rodzeństwa nigdy nie zagłębiało się w swe moce. Byłem trochę dziecięcym geniuszem. Kochałem to. Kochałem siłę, kochałem jej przypływ... a gdy zostaliśmy przemienieni, straciłem to wszystko. Przeszedłem przez mroczny okres. Davina: Tysiąc lat? Kol: Tak, cóż, lubię czuć dreszczyk. Nie mogłem go już dłużej czerpać z magii, więc szukałem w innych rzeczach. Davina: Tak. Morderstwa, burdy... Kol: Nieszczęśliwe wypadki młodości. W rzeczywistości spędzałem całkiem dużo czasu z czarownicami. Wiesz, uczyłem się od nich, uczyłem je. Starałem się odzyskać to, co ukradła mi moja matka. Davina: To właśnie dlatego przywróciła cię jako czarownika? Kol: Uznała, że to ciało będzie najlepsze dla powierzonego mi zadania... szpiegowania najpiękniejszej czarownicy w mieście. Davina: Nie mogę uwierzyć, że twoja mama wysłała cię tu, byś ze mną flirtował. Kol: Wcale nie, wysłała mnie, żebym cię śledził. Flirtowanie dodałem sam! ---- Hayley: Dobrze, ja tam zaczekam i oderwę głowę Vincentowi. Marcel: Nie, przeskoczy do innego ciała. Cami: Głowa Vincenta ma zostać na miejscu. Ciężko by mu było odpowiadać na pytania bez niej. ---- Josh: Słodko, duże pudło zakurzonego, starego złomu. Jesteśmy ocaleni! ---- Ansel: Tysiąc lat odłączenia, a ty wybierasz iść w milczeniu? Z pewnością masz do mnie pytania. Klaus: Tylko jedno - czy jest metoda uzdrowienia Elijah bez konieczności wysłuchiwania umizgów staruszka? Ansel: Obawiam się, że ceną za moje kompetencje jest rozmowa. Klaus: Wiesz, zwykłem sobie wmawiać, że mój prawdziwy ojciec musi nie mieć pojęcia o moim istnieniu. W przeciwnym razie nigdy nie pozwoliłby mi cierpieć przez Mikaela. Ansel: Esther zakazała mi cię widywać. Więc czekałem, wiedząc, że pewnego dnia aktywujesz swą klątwę i będziesz potrzebował prawdziwego ojca. Gdy ów dzień nastąpił, Mikael znalazł mnie jako pierwszy. Walczyłem z nim dla ciebie. Klaus: Cóż, twoja wspaniała deklaracja jest zaledwie o kilka lat spóźniona. Ansel: Teraz żartujesz, ale ja wiem, że zawsze czułeś pustkę w swym życiu. Obserwowałem cię z zaświatów przez wieki. Przemierzyłeś wszystkie zakątki świata, widziałeś ustanawiane monumenty, stawiane na krwi najbardziej wyjątkowych ludzi, jakich znała historia, ale nigdy nie zaznałeś prawdziwego pokoju. Jedynymi chwilami radości w twoim życiu, jednakże przemijającymi, były proste przyjemności. Kiedy wspiąłeś się na Himalaje, gdy opiekowałeś się swymi końmi. Ciche dni spędzone na nauczaniu tego chłopca Szekspira... Klaus: Przestań. Ansel: Obserwowałem jak malujesz. Widziałem jak czujesz kopnięcie swej nienarodzonej córeczki... Klaus: Powiedziałem, przestań! Tysiąclecie obserwowania mnie... czy twe oczy były zamknięte, gdy dokonywałem rzezi całych wiosek? Karmiłem się tysiącami niewinnych? Ponieważ, stańmy twarzą w twarz z tym faktem, mam skłonności do bawienia się jedzeniem. Czy byłeś ze mnie dumny, ojcze? ---- Kol: (do Esther) Przypomnij mi, żebym cię nauczył wysyłać SMSy. ---- Kol: Chcę czegoś zupełnie innego. Chcę twojej krwi. Spokojnie, kochana! Nie wezmę jej sobie. Proszę cię o nią uprzejmie. Davina: Pewnie, tak po prostu będę dla ciebie krwawić bez żadnego wytłumaczenia. Kol: Około sto lat temu ten grobowiec był moim domkiem zabaw. Czarownice, z którymi spędzałem czas, wykonywaliśmy tutaj wszystkie rodzaje magii. To znaczy dopóki nie wkurzyłem najładniejszej z nich, co zazwyczaj robię, a ona zablokowała dla mnie wejście. ---- Cami: Moja mama powiedziała, że piwo nie pasuje do panienek, więc nauczyłam się je kochać jako akt buntu. Jak było u ciebie? Samolubna mama? Zdystansowany tata? Wyrzuć to z siebie! Finn: Cóż, moja matka i ja jesteśmy całkiem blisko. Uczyniła dla nas tak wiele poświęceń. Teraz, o cokolwiek prosi, wydaje się nieistotne w porównaniu. ---- Ansel: Mikael nauczył cię zabijać, Klausie. Ale urodziłeś się, by tworzyć. Siła leży w poznaniu swej prawdziwej natury. Klaus: Myślisz, że powinienem zaakceptować ofertę mojej matki? Poświęcić mój wampiryzm? A potem co? Zostać kwiaciarzem? Ansel: Niczego byś nie poświęcał. Jako wilk, byłbyś królem wszystkich gatunków. Poczułbyś prawdziwy pokój. I byłbyś lepszym ojcem. Klaus: Już nie jestem ojcem. Ansel: W naszej zwierzęcej formie czujemy wszystko bardziej wnikliwie. Gdy byłeś chłopcem, po każdej pełni księżyca budziłem się bliżej twojej wioski, będąc przyciąganym do ciebie w nocy. Odkąd wróciłem, każdego miesiąca, gdy się zmieniam, budzę się dalej od Nowego Orleanu. Znam zew mojej własnej krwi, Klausie. Wiem, że twoje dziecko nadal żyje. ---- Davina: Czy trzymanie się za ręce jest naprawdę konieczne? Kol: Moglibyśmy się całować, ale wtedy byłoby to całkowicie rozpraszające. ---- Davina: Zmieniliśmy to. Kol: Davino Claire, my wszystko zmienimy. --- Camille: Gdzie jest Marcel? Hayley: Czuwa nad Daviną. Usłyszał, że wróciła do miasta. Camille: Obowiązki nadopiekuńczego tatusia? Hayley: '''Jeśli chcesz określić rozrywanie Kola Mikaelsona na tysiące małych kawałków "obowiązkami nadopiekuńczego tatusia", to tak. O to chodzi. ---- '''Klaus: Anselu, skłamałbym, gdybym powiedział, że twoja oferta nie jest zachęcająca. Nigdy nie miałem rodzica, który byłby mi życzliwy. Myślę, że spodobałoby mi się bycie twoim synem, ale została dla mnie wybrana inna droga i przez ostatnie tysiąc lat byłem synem Mikaela. Paranoicznym. Mściwym. I wystarczająco potężnym, by ochronić mą córkę. Ansel: Chcę pomóc ci ją bronić. Klaus: Wierzę ci. Ale Esther potrafi obrócić miłość swoją korzyść. Wykorzysta twoje intencje przeciwko tobie i użyje ich, by dostać się do mojej małej dziewczynki. Czekałeś za długo zanim przybyłeś, by mnie ocalić. Nie popełnię tego samego błędu z Hope. Ansel: Nie. Nie, Klausie. Znam cię. Nie jesteś do tego zdolny Klaus: To pierwsze kłamstwo, jakie mi powiedziałeś. ---- Kol: Polubisz mnie, Davino Claire. Z radością pozwolę ci udawać przez chwilę, że jeszcze mnie nie polubiłaś. ---- Klaus: Kiedyś byliśmy niewinni, Elijah. Żądza krwi została na nas wymuszona przez rodziców, którzy zmienili nas z ofiar w drapieżniki. Jesteśmy demonami czającymi się w mroku. Jesteśmy okrutnymi potworami w bajkach opowiadanych dzieciom na dobranoc. Ale nie dla mojego dziecka. Nie dla Hope. W jej opowieściach jesteśmy rycerzami w lśniącej zbroi. Nie wiem, czy jestem w stanie przetrwać tę miłość do mej córeczki bez ciebie u boku. Potrzebuję cię. Potrzebuję cię, bracie. Potwór we mnie może równać się jedynie z potworem w tobie. Tylko razem damy radę zwalczyć nasze demony i ocalić naszą rodzinę. ---- Jackson: Spędziłem dużo czasu na tropieniu cię, gdy byłem wilkiem. Nazwijmy to zwierzęcym instynktem. Hayley: Jack... Jackson: Ollie bardzo mi dokuczał, gdy na ciebie czekałem. Dziewczyny pojawiały się i odchodziły... Zawsze wiedziałem, że się zjawisz. Widzisz, nasi rodzice byli bardzo pewni, że możemy sprawić, by wszystko się polepszyło. Hayley: Jack, dziewczyną, na którą czekałeś, była Andréa Labonair, mityczna rewolucjonistka. Dostałeś Hayley Marshall, ciężarną chłopczycę ze złym zachowaniem. Zawarłeś pakt z diabłem. Jackson: Tak, masz rację. Nie jesteś dziewczyną, na którą czekałem. Jesteś lepsza. ---- Elijah: Co się stało? Klaus: Spędziłem dzień z moim ojcem. Moim prawdziwym ojcem. Esther przywróciła go z martwych, wierząc, że mógłby przekonać mnie, bym zrzekł się wampiryzmu. Myśl, czym mógłbym być, gdyby mnie wychowywał. Gdybym był pielęgnowany. To było jego. (pokazuje bratu notes) Wiedział o Hope. Chciałem mu zaufać bardziej niż czegokolwiek na świecie. Chciałem, ale... nie mogłem być pewien. I nigdy bym sobie nie wybaczył, gdyby coś stało się jej ze względu na moje samolubne pragnienie posiadania ojca. Więc go zabiłem. Bez wahania. Zabiłem go. Elijah: Zabiłeś go dla Hope. Wszystko, co pozostaje niewinne, musimy bronić za wszelką cenę. ---- Kol: Porwanie? To raczej nieprzyjemny sposób na rozpoczęcie rodzinnego spotkania. Klaus: Cóż, poczekaj, a zobaczysz, jak je zakończymy! Ciekawostki *Klaus próbuje uleczyć Elijah z czaru, jaki nałożyła na niego Esther. *Jackson ocala Hayley przed zabiciem przez Finna. *Klaus zabija swego biologicznego ojca, Ansela, ponieważ on wie, iż Hope nadal żyje. *Okazuje się, że wilkołaki są przyciągane do nowo narodzonych członków swej rodziny. *Kol ujawnia Davinie, że w odróżnieniu do swego rodzeństwa, lubił być czarownikiem i rozwijał tę pasję. Została mu ona odebrana poprzez przemianę w wampira. *Kol wyjawia Davinie, że zamierza przetworzyć srebrny sztylet, który nie działa na Klausa, w złoty, by ukarać brata. *Hayley gryzie Cami, by zwabić Finna, a następnie leczy ją swoją krwią. Jest to pierwszy raz, gdy panna Marshall używa krwi hybrydy w tym celu. *Esther uprowadza Cami w odwecie za śmierć Ansela. *Elijah ma nawroty wspomnień dotyczących Tatii. *Finn i Kol zostają porwani przez Hayley i Marcela, co zapowiada spotkanie braci w kolejnym odcinku. Wideo The Originals 2x07 Promo TO 2x07 Sneak Peek TO 2x07 2 TO 2x07 pogrzeb Olivera TO 2x07 Cami, Finn TO 2x07 porwanie Finna TO 2x07 Klaus, Ansel TO 2x07 Klaus, Elijah TO 2x07 Family Reunion Galeria The_Originals_2x07_1.png The_Originals_2x07_2.png The_Originals_2x07_3.png The_Originals_2x07_5.png The_Originals_2x07_6.png The_Originals_2x07_7.png Kategoria:The Originals: Sezon 2 Kategoria:The Originals: Odcinki